Im always here
by BlueStar143
Summary: Katara is depressed and distant from the group Toph, Zuko even Aang can't help. But does Sokka know something they dont? set during S3


Disclaimer : I dont own ATLA though i wish i did :( :p

.

.

Its silent by the camp-fire tonight. The only thing that could be heard was the crackle of burning wood. But there was one thing i was sure of that was on everyone's minds, what has Katara heard or seen to make her so isolated?.

She didn't even make supper like she normally would. Sokka had to whip up something that was obviously meat related, i didn't look nice though even Toph and Zuko secretly threw away whatever it was and replaced it with some fruit that i got. Now that i mention it Sokka has been totally oblivious to Katara's silence, it's almost as if he doesn't want to know what's up with her.  
Occasionally i would catch Katara taking a glimpse into Sokka's direction. He knows something I'm sure of it, or was it something he did?.

I have tried to give Katara some sense of comfort and talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She'd just push me away, she did the same thing when Zuko and Toph came to her. I am worried but if Katara doesn't want to say anything then it's not my place to ask.

Okay I'm officially sick of this it's right on midnight and Katara hasn't moved an inch from her place. That cold slab of rock doesn't look so comfortable. I'm going to talk to Sokka.

Sokka was fast asleep in his sleeping bag the sign of drool and snoring loudly gave it away. Picking up a stick i started to poke at his face. A groan from him was all that could be heard as his hand came up towards the stick and he weekly shoved it away from his face mumbling

"No momo...sleepy time…" So immature.

So i walk down to the river and bend some water ready to drop it on Sokka's face. As soon as i have done he sat up fully awake coughing and spluttering all over the place.  
~~~~~~~~~

"Who's ther-?!" Quickly Aang covered his mouth careful not to wake the others.

"Sokka it's me Aang" He takes his hand off his mouth.

"Jeez Aang what was that for? if you haven't noticed it's the middle of the nig-"

"Talk to Katara. Now." Aang cut off Sokka and he noticed as soon as he mentioned her name a distraught look appeared on his face, so he looked away.

"Aang..I'm sorry but i can't." He whispers almost making it sound like a plea.

"Look Sokka i may not know the situation or what has happened but i know one thing. She is your sister, your little sister sure she may be grown up but at the end of the day she is still your little sister. I know you are very protective of her and would do anything to make her happy. So i know inside it's killing you to see her so out of focus and well depressed" Both boys look over to Katara to see the she is just looking at the full moon never moving and it really looks like she's on the verge of tears.  
"Sokka please….it looks like you both need it."

Aang was right. So i make my way over to Katara and i can't help but feel disappointed in myself i know what today is and i wasn't there for her. 9 years ago today our mother died.. wow it's been 9 years already.  
"Katara…"  
"Hi Sokka." Her voice sounds like it's about to give way any moment and let the tears break free.  
Carefully i seat myself next to her and pull her into my arms. Silently humming a lullaby to her and that's when the dam broke for her.  
"So-kka.. Why?...I- i shou-ld…'ve.. sta- ay-ed." She could barely utter a single word.  
"I-i..i could've…..she didn't have to...why?...why protect ME?!" her cries turned to anger as she stood up and let out a frustrated growl that surely woke everyone up but they didn't seem to move.  
"IM NOT IMPORTANT!" She was furious with silent tears flowing down her face. Poor trees, Katara fired a good number of ice shards at them. "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME!"  
"KATARA!-" I've had it she shouldn't think these things "You're her daughter she adored you she loved you and she always will.." My own tears found their way out now.

"A-a mother would risk h-her life for her child. She would never want you to miss out on a full and won-der-ful-l long happy life, she loved you Katara. She loved us all and sh-she still does. what she did that day-" I was interrupted by Katara yet again.

Throwing her hands up in frustration and hurt she argued "But i saw her Sokka! right before Dad made us leave!...Her whole upper body was burnt a-and, and the blo-ood red ice her clothes-...She was still alive! just for a long enough moment to hand me Gran Grans necklace! its was covered in blood and...i was scared….i didn't even recognize her! she was so singed…" she trailed off i could of sworn i saw her face get a shade lighter, almost pale.

"Katara. She knew the consequences, she did it for you. You're..you're her little water bender."  
By now we were both crying and i was right the group had listened in slowly they all gathered around us in a tight hug. No words were spoken. Just the tears of mine and Katara's could be heard.

"We're always here for you both" Aang said whist mumbling into the groups embrace.  
Quiet reassurances from Toph and Zuko could be faintly heard as well and a screech and hmf' from Appa and momo. Finally i found my voice and spoke to her and just her.

"I'm...I'm always here for you Katara." 


End file.
